Happy Birthday , Ken-san!
by scarv
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Ken menunggu-nunggu ucapan selamat dari seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Prequel uploaded in chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Fandom : Tenimyu

Pairing : Ogasawara Ken x Kaminaga Keisuke, dan sedikit Kanesaki Kentarou x Yagami Ren

Warning : aman koq, :D

Disclaimer : seperti biasaaa~~ tenimyu dan para cast nya bukan punya sayaaaa... T.T

* * *

16 Juli - Hari ulang tahun Ogasawara Ken, pemeran Sanada dalam Tenimyu 2nd season.

Hari ulang tahunnya ini dia habiskan untuk berlatih, dia juga mendapatkan kejutan dan kue ulang tahun dari teman-temannya satu stage. Tapi baginya, seperti ada yang kurang rasanya hari ini. Dia belum mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, sementara hari mulai sore.

_Kemana Keisuke, apa dia melupakan ulang tahunku. Tapi dia mengepost ucapan ulang tahun lebih awal di blognya untukku. Meski begitu tetap saja, aku ingin dia mengucapkannya langsung padaku._

"Ken-san! Ayo kita makan-makan, kau harus mentraktir kami!" seret salah satu rekannya seusai latihan.

"Haha.. Oke-oke, baiklah~~ kalian mau makan dimana? Awas kalau kalian merampokku!" Jawabnya sambil bercanda.

_Ya sudah biarlah, mungkin Keisuke sedang sibuk._

Hari menjelang malam saat dia pulang dari kedai sushi, tempat mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, ada beberapa pesan yang masuk. Ia buka satu-persatu dan membalasnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada pesan dari Keisuke. Ken menghela nafas. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang, dia memilih untuk berjalan menyusuri jalanan di Tokyo. Menikmati malam hari yang dingin.

22:58 - Itu jam yang ia lihat saat ia sampai di depan gedung apartemennya. 1 jam lagi dan hari akan berganti, sepertinya tidak mungkin lagi mengharapkan ucapan ulang tahun dari Keisuke. Sudah terlalu malam.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menyalakan lampu, dia melihat ada sepasang sepatu di depan pintu yang bukan miliknya. _Hah? Sepatu siapa ini? Apa ada pencuri?!_ Ken mulai panik. _Tunggu tidak mungkin pencuri melepaskan sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah._

Dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan memeriksanya. Dia langsung menuju ke kamar tidurnya, semua dalam kondisi baik, tidak ada tanda-tanda rumahnya dimasuki pencuri. _Sepatu siapa di luar sana? Hh~~ Hari ulang tahunku kenapa aneh begini sih._ Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapurnya untuk minum segelas air, untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sempat kaget dan panik.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Dia juga melihat sebuah kue di atas meja makannya.

_Keisuke_? Ken yakin bahwa yang sedang tidur di meja makannya itu adalah Keisuke, orang yang daritadi dia harap-harap mengucapkan selamat ulang tahunnya. _Bagaimana Keisuke bisa masuk kemari?_ Kemudian dia ingat dia pernah memberitahu nomor kombinasi pintu apartemennya pada pemeran Yukimura tersebut. Pantas saja ia bisa masuk ke dalam, tumben sekali, selama ini Keisuke tidak pernah masuk menggunakan nomor kombinasi yang ia ketahui, dia lebih memilih untuk memencet bel dan menunggu Ken membukakan pintu untuknya. Maka Ken benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menemukan Keisuke di dalam apartemennya.

Ken menghampiri Keisuke, dia sempat menengok kue yang ada di atas meja. Terdapat lilin berbentuk angka 27 dan sebua papan coklat dengan tulisan putih di atasnya "Happy Birthday, Ken-san!" Dia tersenyum melihatnya. Senyumnya tambah melebar saat melihat sosok yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

Ken duduk dan menimbang-nimbang haruskah dia bangunkan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya dia lelah, aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga membiarkan dia tidur disini semalaman.

"Keisuke.." panggilnya lembut. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Keisuke~~" panggilnya sekali lagi seraya mengusap rambut Keisuke. Dan kali ini berhasil, Keisuke bergerak dia bangun dan membuka matanya, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Oh Ken-san~ _Ohayou_~" Keisuke tersenyum. Sementara Ken sudah ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, sepertinya Keisuke belum sadar kalau ini masih malam dan dia tidur di apartemen orang lain.

"_Ohayou-ja nai yo_~ Keisuke, bangun-bangun.." Sesaat kemudian Keisuke mulai menyadari keadaannya, matanya membelalak kaget.

"Ken-san!" dia setengah menjerit. Dan kali ini Ken tidak sanggup lagi menahan tertawanya, dia tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Keisuke malu sekali melihat temannya itu tertawa puas sekali.

"Sudah Ken-san, jangan tertawa lagi, aku mohon.." pintanya.

"Haha.. Iya-iya, oke~~" Ken mengambil nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. "Habis reaksimu lucu sekali! Tapi kau ini, kukira ada pencuri yang masuk ke apartemenku. Seharusnya kau bilang dulu kalau mau kesini."

"Aku kan ingin memberikan kejutan padamu..." Lalu dia terdiam. "Astaga! Iya aku kan ingin memberikan kejutan padamu! Ini sudah jam berapa? Belum ganti hari kan?" Ucapnya panik sambil meraih korek api dan menyalakan lilin di atas kue ulang tahun yang ada di atas meja. Kemudian ia mengangkat dan menyodorkan kue itu di hadapan Ken. "Cepat tiup Ken-san~~ Sebelum ganti hari!"

Ken yang sempat terpana melihat tingkah laku Keisuke, akhirnya tertawa lagi. "Keisuke~~ kau itu memang lamban, hahahaha.."

"_Mou_.. Kau boleh menertawakan aku nanti, tapi tiup dulu lilinnya.. _Make a wish, make a wish~~_"

"Iya baik~~" Ken memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah membuat beberapa permohonan dengan kue-kue sebelumnya, dia berpikir permohonan apalagi yang akan ia buat.

_Ah! Aku tahu!_ Dia mengucapkan permintaanya dalam hati dan meniup lilin.

"Yay~ Happy Birthday Ken-san!" ucap Keisuke sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih Keisuke.." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Keisuke. "Kau sudah makan?" Keisuke menggeleng. "Kalau begiru ayo kita potong kuenya." Dia berdiri mengambil sebuah pisau dan memotong kue itu dan memberikannya pada Keisuke.

"Kukira kau lupa ulang tahunku.." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue yang sudah ia potong.

"Aku tidak melupakannya! Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu, jadi aku sengaja tidak memberimu kabar seharian ini. Siapa yang menyangka kau pulang semalam ini." Protes Keisuke sambil merengut memakan sepotong kue di hadapannya.

"Yah~ Maafkan aku.. aku kan tidak tahu kau mau datang, kalau aku tahu aku langsung pulang tadi dari studio."

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku masih bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu." Dia berdiri menghapiri Ken dan memeluknya "Selamat ulang tahun Ken-san.. Semoga apa yang kau harapkan bisa terwujud."

Ken memeluk Keisuke dan menariknya duduk di pangkuannya. "Hmm~ kuharap juga begitu, tapi permohonanku yang terakhir sepertinya mustahil." Gumamnya pelan. Sebelum Keisuke bertanya apa maksudnya Ken lanjut bertanya, "Nee~ Keisuke.. Aku boleh minta hadiah darimu?"

"Hm? Boleh~~ Tentu saja boleh! Kau mau kubelikan apa?" Jawab Keisuke polos. "Tapi ini sudah malam.." Dia merengut, lalu tersenyum. "Besok ya Ken-san? Kau mau apa?"

"Haha.. Kau tidak perlu membelinya."

"Lalu?" jawab Keisuke bingung.

"Jangan marah padaku ya Keisuke.." Dia menarik wajah Keisuke dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Keisuke masih kaget mengetahui dirinya baru saja dicium oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Ken-san.." Keisuke masih bengong belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Tadi barusan kau menciumku?" Ken menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi mahluk satu ini. Entah terlalu polos atau apa, dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Iya. Itu hadiah yang kuminta, terimakasih.." Sesaat kemudian wajah Keisuke memerah, Ken seolah bisa melihat uap keluar dari ubun-ubun kepala Keisuke.

"Hah~~? _Ano_.. Sama-sama.. Ta-tapi.. Ken-san.. Tapi kau menciumku.. Kenapa.."

"Kau pikir? Astaga Keisuke~~ aku tahu umurmu jauh di bawahku, tapi kau ini polos sekali, masa sih itu juga perlu kau tanyakan? Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu." jawabnya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Keisuke dengan muka bingung campur malu. Ken menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Iya Keisuke, aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Keisuke mengangguk pelan. "A-aku juga.."

"Hahaha.." Ken tertawa lagi. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, kau sadar mengucapkannya kan? Awas saja kalau kau sampai lupa besok dan bilang aku sudah memaksamu menerimaku. Kau itu kan lamban!"

"Ti-tidak~~ Aku tidak akan melupakannya!" Dia merengek. "Aku sadar koq.. Aku juga menyukai Ken-san." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih Keisuke~" Dan dia mengecup Keisuke sekali lagi.

_Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang paling indah~ Dan aku tidak menyangka harapanku akan terkabul secepat ini._

**Ijinkan Keisuke untuk selalu bersamaku, dan ijinkan aku selalu melihat senyumnya.**

* * *

OMAKE

One New Message.

**"Ohayou Ren-san. Kuharap aku tidak membangunkanmu. :D Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih, idemu untukku merayakan ulang tahun Ken-san berjalan lancar. Walaupun dia datang hampir tengah malam *menyebalkan!* haha.. Tapi setidaknya aku masih sempat merayakan dengannya. Nanti kuceritakan lagi ya, arigatou Ren-san~" - Keisuke**

Yagami membaca dan tersenyum membaca pesan di ponselnya.

**"Ohayou Keisuke-kun. Baguslah, tentu saja ideku pasti cemerlang *smirk*, aku tunggu detailnya :D" - Ren**

"Dasar anak muda~" dia bergumam setengah tertawa sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Siapa?" sahut seseorang yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya. "Kau bangun pagi sekali, memang sekarang jam berapa?"

"Keisuke-kun. Mungkin besok kau bisa minta ditraktir Ogasawara-kun. Pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka." _Akan kuintrogasi dia besok nanti. _Batin Yagami. Kemudian dia menoleh dan menepuk-nepuk wajah orang di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi koq, tidurlah lagi Kane-chan."

"Aku mengantuk, tidak mengerti yang kau katakan. Nanti jelaskan lagi padaku jika aku sudah bangun. Oyasumi Ren.."

"Haha.. Baiklah~ Oyasumi Kane-chan~"

-OWARI-

* * *

**Note**

Belated Birthday FIC for Ogasawara Ken, KamiKen always~~~ XD~  
Agak mawut soalnya plot di kepala bener-bener kacau, jadinya kayak gini deh :P  
Ya sudah lah tak apo~~

And a little KanexOuji~  
Jadi ceritanya ide si Keisuke ngecuekin Ken seharian dan nerobos masuk menuggu di dalam apartemen Ken buat kasi kejutan itu ide dari Ouji~ *karena dalam pandangan saya Ouji itu kalem2 tapi banyak ide2 aneh, haha..*

So, there~ :3

Sebenernya ini fic udah dpost di blog daku sejak tanggal 17 Juli, mau ngepost disini lupaaa.. efek2 kebanyakan nulis Hosoya Yoshimasa x Masuda Toshiki yang ga bisa dipost disini T.T *boleh ga sih sebenernya _ * jadi ga nyadar kalo kamichi sama ken itu castnya tenimyu~ *tepok jidat*

Para pembaca yang baik~~ Review yaaa~ :*

Tengkyu~


	2. Chapter 2 : Prequel

**Fandom Tenimyu**

**Disclaimer : sama kayak chapter 1 , masih bukan punya saya T.T**

**Character : Kaminaga Keisuke, Yagami Ren**

**Pairing : none**

**Warning : aman**

* * *

**15 Juli 2013, 20.00**

"Konbanwa Ren-san~~~" sapa Keisuke saat Yagami membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Konbanwa, Keisuke-kun.." sahutnya sambil tersenyum melihat kouhainya datang. "Masuklah.."

"Malam ini aku numpang menginap disini ya Ren-san? Jauh sekali mau pulang ke rumah, aku malas."

"Iya, boleh-boleh saja. Tapi kau sudah bilang pada orang tuamu kan? Nanti dikira aku menculikmu!"

"Sudah koq~ Katanya boleh, hehe.. Kau sedang apa Ren-san?"

"Tidak ada, hanya sekedar melihat televisi." Sahutnya sambil duduk lagi di sofa dan kembali menonton acara di televisi. Keisuke pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nee~ Ren-san..." panggil Keisuke beberapa saat kemudian, sepertinya dia mulai bosan dengan acara yang ditonton Yagami dan lebih tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan senpainya itu.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Jawab Yagami tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari layar kaca.

"_Eto_... waktu.. kau ulang tahun, apa yang diberikan Kanesaki-san padamu?"

"_Are_? Kane-chan? Oh.. ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang masuk di inbox ku, tiga hari setelah tanggal 14 Desember." Jawab Yagami santai. Sementara Keisuke hanya bengong. "Haha.. kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Keisuke-kun. Aku tetap senang koq dia mengucapkan selamat padaku."

"Hah? Baiklah.. Kalau kau Ren-san? Saat Kanesaki-san ulang tahun apa yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Aku? Mengepost ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya di blog ku, mengirim pesan selamat ulang tahun untuknya dan... Ah iya aku datang untuk menonton pertunjukkannya, tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Surprise~~ Dan iya dia terkejut." Yagami tersenyum mengingat wajah Kanesaki kala itu. "Kenapa sih? Kau belum mau ulang tahun kan?"

"Hehe.." Keisuke tersenyum malu-malu. "Besok.. Ken-san ulang tahun, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuknya."

"Hooo~~~ ternyata, itu maksud pertanyaanmu daritadi..." Yagami tersenyum penuh arti. "Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku tak tahu Ren-san.. Aku sudah pesankan kue untuknya."

"Kenapa tidak kau buat sendiri kue itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa Ren-san~~~ Daripada kue itu hancur dan tidak bisa dimakan, kan sayang.."

"Keisuke-kun, kurasa Ogasawara-kun pasti mau memakannya walau kue yang kau buat tidak berbentuk. Dan paling dia juga akan bilang enak jika kau yang memberinya." Keisuke merengut mendengarnya, sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak dia buat sendiri saja kue ulang tahun itu. "Ya sudahlah, lakukan itu tahun depan, jadi kau punya waktu satu tahun untuk belajar membuat kue.." Yagami menggoda Keisuke yang sedang cemberut itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Ren-san?"

"Hah? Ya sudah berikan saja kue itu untuknya. Tanya dia ada dimana besok, datanglah ke sana, temui dia, sodorkan kue ulang tahun itu dan ucapkan *Happy Birthday Ken-san!*, selesai~" Seketika itu juga wajah Keisuke memerah.

"Tapi besok Ken-san akan ada di gedung untuk latihan seharian, aku.. aku..."

"Ah~~ kau malu yaaa~ mendatanginya? Haha.." Yagami tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Keisuke. _Manis sekali sih anak ini_. Keisuke menangguk, dia mengakui dia malu menemui pemeran Sanada itu di tempat latihan jika tidak ada yang menemani.

"Ayolah Ren-san.. Bantu aku, bagaimana cara menyerahkan kue ulang tahun itu untuk Ken-san.."

"Hmmm..." Yagami mulai mengetuk ketuk bibirnya, memikirkan cara apa yang bisa Keisuke lakukan untuk membuat kejutan. "Jika kau malu menemuinya di hadapan orang lain berarti kau harus tunggu dia selesai latihan.." Yagami bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah aku tahu! Kau tahu di mana apartemennya kan?" Keisuke mengangguk. "Emm.. kau tunggu saja dia di depan apartemennya, lebih bagus lagi kalau kau bisa masuk ke dalam."

"Heee? Masuk ke dalam? Tapi.. tapi..."

"Ya kalau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ya mau tak mau kau tunggu di luar, tapi kan dia akan lebih terkejut jika kau bisa masuk ke dalam.. Hehe.. Tapi diluar pun tak apa, jangan sampai sakit ya."

"Sebenarnyaaa..." Keisuke memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. "Aku bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen Ken-san, dia pernah memberitahu nomor kombinasi pintunya padaku."

Yagami benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan Keisuke saat itu. Dia hanya bercanda saat menyuruh Keisuke masuk ke dalam apartemen Ogasawara. _Apa sih hubungan kalian berdua._ Itu pertanyaan yang ingin meluncur dari mulut Yagami, tapi ditahannya, tidak tega melihat kouhainya sudah salah tingkah seperti itu. _Seharusnya cukup dekat, tidak mungkin Ogasawara-kun sampai memberi tahu Keisuke-kun nomor kombinasinya pintu apartemennya jika tidak benar-benar percaya padanya._

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah menggunakannya!" Lanjut Keisuke. "Menurutku itu tidak sopan.. Jadi aku tidak pernah menggunakannya.."

"Ya sudah kau masuk saja kalau begitu, sekali-sekali tidak apa Keisuke-kun.. Dia tidak akan marah, dia sendiri yang memberikan nomor itu padamu.."

Keisuke diam dan menimbang-nimbang usul dari Yagami, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya. "Baiklah~"

"Dan satu lagi, diamkan dia besok seharian."

"Apa?"

"Iya, diamkan saja, jangan kirim satu pesan pun padanya. Jika dia menghubungimu biarkan saja, pokoknya jangan kau gubris dia, sampai kau berikan kue itu untuknya."

"Nanti dia pikir aku melupakan ulang tahunnya, aku tidak mau Ren-san~~"

"Ah dasar kau ini.. Ya sudah lakukan saja sepertiku, kau punya blog kan? Tulis ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya disitu. Jadi jika dia menuduhmu melupakan ulang tahunnya, kau bisa meanyalahkan dia karena tidak membacanya."

"Ah~~ benar-benar.. Kalau begitu kutulis sekarang saja ya?" Jawab Keisuke sambil mencari-cari ponselnya. Yagami hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan menonton televisi.

"Ano.. Ren-san.."

"Ada apa lagi Keisuke-kun? Apa kau juga butuh bantuan menulis blog-mu?"

"Ti-tidak koq.. Arigatou Ren-san~"

"Sama-sama.. Sudah tulis dulu sana.."

"Baik~~" Dan Keisuke melanjutkan menulis di blognya.

-Owari-

* * *

Note :

Prequel Happy Birthday Ken-san!


End file.
